


Honey Wine

by detri



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (specifically...mine), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Threats of Violence, Voice Kink, a teeny tiny bit of, embarrassed kintoki is cute, surprisingly wholesome despite all these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detri/pseuds/detri
Summary: Kintoki takes a bath, and Shuten joins him.
Relationships: Sakata Kintoki | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Honey Wine

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just get so excited about welfare Shuten,
> 
> I wrote this drunk but I swear I was sober when I edited it

Kintoki sank into the warm waters of the public bath. He wasn’t as cagey about showers as some of the other Japanese Servants, showers were fine. But sometimes he just needed to relax and soak by himself. Boss Raikou was never too far away, but right now she was in the girls’ bath with Master and so he probably wouldn’t see much of her until she cornered him later and tried to clean his ears. Most of the guys were having movie night. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come in here for now.

He was happy to just get to stretch out, smoke by himself, and have some golden alone time. Even a guy like him wanted that every once in a while.

He caught the smell of oni long before even the smell of sake.

 _Shuten. Dammit._ She slunk in with a sake bowl in her hand and a sly smile on her face. It was her playful expression, but to people who didn’t know her well, it mostly just read as evil. Hell, he knew her better than almost anyone, and even he thought it looked evil.

“You don’t wanna watch the cowboy movie, sweetie?” She draped herself against the doorframe. “All the other boys are having such fun. Won’t your mama be sad if you don’t play nicely and make friends?”

“Boss Raikou doesn’t need to know what I’m doing all the time, Shuten.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” She sauntered in, her hips swaying drunkenly but her eyes totally focused. “Mmm, the water looks warm. I’ll go for a dip.”

Shuten drained her bowl and surrendered it to the ether, and stripped herself of her kimono, stepping into the bath still wearing her undergarment. The water enveloped her to the collarbone, but she exuded the danger of an apex predator.

She came closer and closer and looked up at him, faintly mischievous. Kintoki saw the glint of her little fangs.

Her claws moved underwater without her eyes betraying her intent and she grasped him in one movement.

“Oh my. You’re not allowed to bring a weapon into the bath, you know.” Her eyes were dark red under her long lashes. “You naughty boy.”

“Knock it off, Shuten.”

“Is that what you want me to do?” She pressed herself closer to him. She didn’t even come up to his chin and it was ridiculous. Her perky breasts and soft body were flush against his chest and abs, and the smell of sake on her breath was so strong. “Ibaraki and that cow woman aren’t around, Kintaro. Let’s share a drink together.”

Kintoki tried vaguely to pull himself out of the bath, but Shuten’s hand was still wrapped around his cock.

“This boy is more honest than you, you know.”

But she let him go, and this time he rose out of the water, to sit on the edge. Shuten climbed up after him.

Sitting in his lap, she began to peel off the black shiny strips that clung to her wet skin. Her nipples were brown and peaking in the cool air.

She tilted her head to consider him, and then pushed him down with an oni’s massive strength.

Kintoki wasn’t sure why he was letting her do it. _Golden, what the hell? You’ve said it all along. If you and Shuten cross paths o_ _ne more time_ _, one of you is going to die._ _Isn’t this like super seriously crossing paths? Aren’t we supposed to be fighting right now?_

“Oh, poor, poor child. Don’t overheat your brain, okay? I just want to play with you a little. Only a little.” She crawled up his prone body to peek into his eyes through his sunglasses. “If I go all the way, there would be none of you left.”

Something clicked in Kintoki’s mind a little late, and he would have shot up if Shuten hadn’t been sitting on his chest.“Wait, do you want to—“

She pouted. “Don’t get cold feet or I’ll sober up, okay?”

“Shuten, hold on—”

She leaned closer, dangerously close, though her sweet tone didn’t change. “I’m not kidding.”

Okay. So this wasn’t a change in the status quo. This was just one of Shuten’s whims, so he was better off going along with it. Noted.

She was so close, and so cute. It wasn’t very golden of him to think of a worthy rival that way, but looking up at her like this, with her dark hair perfectly framing her pale face and her softly curving and very naked figure, he couldn’t think about anything else. _This is super golden embarrassing._

With delicate fingers, Shuten pried Kintoki’s stylish sunglasses away from his face, and he looked into her eyes without dark glass between them for the first time since the Heian period.

It was like they were both even nakeder than before. Kintoki felt his face heating up, bright red. He brought his hands up to cover his face.

“Aww, are you shy? My, my, that’s so charming. That’s what the black-bearded man calls ‘gap moe’, is it not? I wish I had a drink to enjoy this with. But do we want to taste something else instead?”

Kintoki felt like the more he thought about how red his face was, the redder it got. It wasn’t his fault he blushed easily. It was even recorded in his legend, dammit.

“Mnn, what a cute face. Let’s see...” Shuten scooted backwards until she could reach his cock, which was embarrassingly half-hard, and carefully took it in one hand. “Will this make you show me more cute faces, I wonder?”

Then, with just that one hand, she started to gently rub the tip of his cock, casually but surely drawing the foreskin back and forth, watching his expression all the while.

Kintoki tried desperately to think of something un-sexy, like Boss Raikou in her swimsuit, but it wasn’t working for some reason. “Shuten...Maybe you shouldn’t...”

“Why? Are you embarrassed?”

Yes, he almost shouted. But instead, because he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her, he just watched, helplessly, as he got bigger and bigger in her hands.

He was really big. It was super embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing next to Shuten, who was absolutely tiny. He knew it wasn’t any use getting all worked up over parts of himself he couldn’t change, but even as jacked as he was it really stood out. Just another reason why going to the baths during off-hours was a good idea.

“Oh my, oh my. How delicious. To think you’ve been hiding this away from me all this time...mm, I’ll have to punish you for that, Kintaro.”

She opened her fanged mouth with languid anticipation and swirled her tongue around the exposed head of it, pulling the foreskin back to taste beneath it. Kintoki gritted his teeth and twisted his head to the side, trying not to look, because looking made him feel it more.

While she wetly sucked on his tip, drinking up the fluid that was leaking out, she used her hands to stroke the rest of his cock, as if coaxing out the precum. One of her elegant hands traveled down his shaft to the blonde hair that grew at the base of it, then gently squeezed his balls.

He was just glad she couldn’t see him. “Fuck—Shuten...”

“Hmm, are you getting lonely back there? I know, I know. This is such a one-sided attack. Forgive me for being selfish, but I am an oni after all.” She moved to straddle him and let go of his heavy cock to crawl backwards until a part of her he had never seen was positioned right over his face. “And now I’m going to be selfish some more, okay?”

Kintoki’s heart was beating so fast he worried it would explode inside of his chest. “Shuten, hold on, what if someone comes in?”

“Then your face will be covered.” She smirked straight down at him. “Open your mouth, okay?”

He opened his mouth, so dumbfounded he didn’t know what else to use his tongue for.

“Mmm, good boy...good boy...aa, your mouth is so wet and hot. It feels good.” Shuten pressed her weight down onto his face and he felt like he was drowning. Still, he could hear her voice so clearly. Her sweet, breathy, drunken voice, dipping and swaying like her hips. “If you do a good job, and make me feel good, I’ll reward this big boy here too, okay?” She gave the tip of his cock a sloppy kiss that made him shudder. “But if you do a bad job, I won’t let you keep it, Kintaro. I’ll take this nice big toy for myself.”

She was totally serious. Kintoki might have been able to force her off of him, but that knowledge kept him pinned to the bathhouse floor. His dick might have been embarrassing to have flopping around, but he didn’t want to lose it.

Kintoki did his best to satiate her, licking and tonguing at her clit and her opening as she ground it in his face. His whole world was between her soft thighs. He couldn’t see shit. His golden mom could be standing in front of him right now and he wouldn’t be able to tell.

But Shuten was the one asking, and her voice was so sweet. And so was this fluid he was licking from her—she was so wet, and it tasted like honeyed wine. Was she really so much of a drunk that even her juices were alcohol? Was this a Shuten thing? Or was it a him thing? Kintoki had never been much of a ladykiller. Women were scary. Shuten was even scarier. And now he was drowning in her pussy and he was fucking terrified.

His dick hadn’t gotten the message though, and it twitched at every word of affection Shuten lavished on it between licks. _What a good boy. What a sweet boy. I can’t get enough of you. You’re so cute, Kintaro._ And the whole time, he was frantically, pathetically sucking her stiff clit and lapping at the moisture that’s making him drool.

She came with a sharp little gasp and then a sigh, and her body tightened and clenched. She could crush his head between her thighs if she wanted to. He didn’t think he could breathe. His whole face was wet and he didn’t know if it was tears or sweat or alcohol or what. He could only keep tongue-fucking her, his mouth pathetically open and panting and all filled up with her taste, while she barely teased him with her fingers and tongue.

He pleaded into her flesh, eventually trying to pry her away from him, but of course he didn’t succeed. Not even a hero could move an oni in pursuit of pleasure. No, especially not a hero. Damn Shuten countered all his weaknesses. And the whole time, she rode his mouth and came again, and again.

Finally he managed to move her enough to choke out a sob, or manage a breath, or something. He made a noise that got her attention. She looked over her shoulder with mild, affected concern.

“Oh? Am I too much for you to handle, sweetie?”

“I can’t—can’t breathe, you asshole...” He sucked in a breath. Now that it was cold on the air, he could tell his face was definitely wet. “Shuten, what the fuck. What the ever golden fuck.”

He was still rock-hard, which was the worst part. No, he was flagging a little. Only a little. As much effort as he put into building his body, and it still betrayed him. Either getting hard or not staying hard was the betrayal, he wasn’t sure which. He felt a little fuzzy right now.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She looked concerned. Maybe it was fake. Sometimes he could tell, but his brain was a little fuzzy right now. “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie. I came on so strong. You just drive me so wild, you know?” She exhaled a hot breath over his wet head and he whined. “Mm. Or your body does. How would you like to stop being a Servant for Chaldea and just be a special toy for me?”

She ran a gentle finger up and down his length, using the other to knead his balls. For like half a second it sounded like a promising offer. Her taste really did fuck with his head.

“You always break your toys eventually,” he managed, though his tongue was slurring and slow.

“True,” she purred, without a hint of embarrassment. “But it would be fun until then, right?”

He weakly shook his head. She bared her fangs in a smile.

“So cute, so cute. What an earnest boy. What a good boy. I’ve teased you for too long, right? You must be _aching_ to shoot. Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve been so mean.”

She said that. But she didn’t do anything. Teased him just enough so he didn’t lose it, but his hips strained up looking for friction.

“Kintaro. Honey. What if I broke my rules a liiittle little bit, and let you stick it in somewhere nice?”

“You can’t...it won’t fit.”

Even though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell she was frowning. “You really underestimate me, you know? Remember, I’m a lot more durable than I look. And I have diverse pleasures. I’d love to be split on your cock _just_ to see the look on your face when you cum.”

No. No no no. He was a warrior and a hero, dammit, and he wouldn’t give in even though she was driving him crazy and he couldn’t see straight and it would be heaven to feel her tight and hot all around every inch of him—that was fucked. It was totally fucked.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but he found himself grinning despite it all. “Shuten...you just don’t get it...I just couldn’t do that to a cute girl like you...even if you liked it or whatever...I’d never be able to live with myself if I hurt you when we were supposed to be having fun.”

And, though it was debatable if they were having “fun” right now, and he was a huge hypocrite considering they’d fought to the near-death every other time they’d been with each other, he still saw Shuten was taken aback by his words. Her devilish face fell flat, and as she turned away from his gaze, he realized she was flustered. He had flustered Shuten-Douji.

That was kind of scary.

“Hey, uh, Shuten...I like, didn’t mean to offend you or anything...Uh, sorry if I killed the mood. I’ve still got a rager going here for what it’s worth.”

“You really do,” Shuten said, almost to herself. Then, she shook her head, and squared her tiny shoulders. Kintoki scrubbed his hand over his face, grinning again. Dammit. She was so cute. Irredeemably evil and antithetical to everything he stood for, yeah. But she was also his childhood friend. And she was cute.

Shuten tucked her hair behind her ear, opened her mouth wide, and closed her lips around the head of his cock. As if to remind him.

She just about scared the cum out of him.

He shot into her mouth almost as soon as her lips touched him, and he felt her suck it out and gulp it down so eagerly he almost wanted to taste it himself. She kneaded his balls as if to squeeze everything out of him, or maybe to torture him, because he felt her laugh when he squirmed beneath her. When she licked him clean, he squirmed some more. Either she had no idea how sensitive these things were, or she knew exactly how sensitive and she was milking it. Though he wasn’t sure he liked how easily the word “milking” came to mind right now.

“Hey, you’re not...trying to steal power from me, or use this stuff for anything, are you?”

“Hmm?” She lazily licked him one more time, even though his tip was already clean. “Oh, you mean your semen! You’re so funny, Kintaro.” She turned around, and straddled him the other way, peering down into his eyes. “I just wanted something to go with my sake. And I knew you were in here alone. That’s all.”

While he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to say to that, Shuten helpfully picked his sunglasses off the floor and slid them back onto his face. Her black undergarment was re-summoned to her form, and as she rose, her kimono fell back over her shoulders as well.

“Have a good bath, honey. Make sure you clean eeevery last bit for me, okay?”

Kintoki stayed flat on his back, trying to summon the will to stand. Or at least to slide back into the water and hide there.

Shuten paused at the door and looked back at him. “I’ll see you around. Don’t tell your mama about us, Kintaro.”

She didn’t have to tell him. Boss Raikou would never, ever, ever hear a word of this.

After Shuten left, Kintoki slunk back into the bath. And he cleaned every last bit.


End file.
